


walk with me, the road is long

by MistressKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I didn't die. Stop acting like I did."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	walk with me, the road is long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trialia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/gifts).



Laura’s shouting for the medics as soon as they’re through the gate. Her knees give out and she goes down, Elizabeth’s unconscious body cushioned by her own.

“What happened?” the Colonel demands while Dr. Beckett pulls Elizabeth off her numb, useless arms.

“The... There was an ambush.” She didn’t even see it happen, wasn’t there when it mattered.

“Femoral artery.” Beckett’s face is grim. He calls for a stretcher.

“Okay, Lieutenant. You did good.” Sheppard is helping her up, oddly gentle.

Laura knows she didn’t, not even close. She watches them carry Elizabeth away, her hands blood stained and empty.

  
***

  
“Cadman! Wait up!” Colonel Sheppard jogs to catch up with her. “Dr. Weir is asking for you. I hear you haven’t been to see her yet.” The words are too neutral to be casual.

Laura shifts her weight from foot to foot. “I’ve been busy.”

“She’s the commander of the expedition,” Sheppard says, like Laura doesn’t already know that, like it isn’t part of the problem.

“Was it an order then?” she asks.

The Colonel regards her silently for a few moments before shaking his head. “Avoidance, huh?” He sounds amused. “Let me know how that works out for you.”

  
***

  
It’s not exactly a surprise to find Elizabeth behind her door, but Laura is still woefully unprepared for it. “M’am,” she says, because she really can’t think of anything else.

Elizabeth’s frown deepens further. She walks past her, slow and determined on her crutches.

“_I didn’t die_,” Elizabeth says and Laura’s head snaps up at the words.

Elizabeth steps closer. “You made sure of that. So _stop acting like I did_.”

She stumbles, but Laura is already there, catching her. “You shouldn’t—”

“_Please_.”

And because she is warm and alive in her arms, Laura can do nothing but agree.


End file.
